Roll The Dice
by Gywen Empress Of Sound
Summary: Burning Houses, Flying shits, and Fornication. This is what happens when you gamble too much and you don't check the background of who you're dealing with. "Never mess with fire, or you'll get burned." A Spitfire X OC story. (Rated T for now)
1. Lucky G

**Author's Quick Note**

* * *

This is purely made to satisfy myself and my fangirl-squeal-dom. Why am I posting this? I don't know. Maybe Spitfire is getting through my head these days. Probably because when he died, that was only time his character became such an important one in Air Gear. He is certainly the only flame king I acknowledge. No offense Kazu fans. But my heart belongs to Spitfire.

-insert fangirl squeal-

I call dibs on his jacket!

* * *

**Roll The Dice**  
By Gywen Empress Of Sound

Chapter One  
**Lucky G**

* * *

Gulaman Paradise  
October 22  
10:32 pm

* * *

"Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Ten."

Masamune Genra, also known as Lucky G, is a 17 year old high school girl who enjoys gambling. Every time she gambles, she always wins. Genra earned the title Lucky G as she defeated and destroyed every single gambler in town. There were neither tricks nor skills involved, it was all only of pure luck.

What would he do next? Genra asked herself. Her opponent was a newly established rich guy who was arrogant and ignorant enough to challenge her. She couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. It was hilarious. The guy worked so hard to achieve his status, only to be eaten by his greed and pride. Well, if the guy wins, he'll definitely have his status and wealth boosted up. But unfortunately, he messed up with the wrong opponent. Masamune Genra always wins. It was clearly a fact and the truth.

She grinned at her opponent as she laid her cards down at the wooden oak table.

"Royal Straight Flush."

Completely satisfied, she crossed her legs, rested her elbow on the arm chair and placed her chin on top of her hand. Genra knew it was a brutal move. The man was completely shocked and horrified. But the man asked for it; he knew what he was about to get. "You lose." She said with a mischievous look plastered on her countenance. Genra's index finger on her free hand tapped the other arm chair repeatedly while waiting for the man to answer.

"N-no! This cannot be!" The man stuttered as he sweat cold.

Genra laughed darkly. "Face reality old man. Now pay up!" She demanded.

"No!" The man stood up abruptly and made a run for it. But much to his dismay, there were already bodyguards at the scene. Resistance was futile. Escape without paying was not an option. The man had no choice. He was going to be beaten to death if he doesn't pay her.

"Alright."

In the end, he gave her the money in a form of a cheque.

Genra laughed, completely satisfied with what happened. She earned twenty million yen in less than—what?—two hours. She looked at the cheque once more before she folded and hid it in between her soft and large breasts.

"Gambling is the best!"

* * *

Tool o Tou Base  
October 23  
1:33 am

* * *

"What? What do you mean you lost it?!" Ine Makigami, the leader of Tool o Tou, shouted. They saved enough money to buy the materials for the parts of the regalia of the new king. But just when they were about to buy the materials, Demo, the newly elected treasurer of Tool o Tou, lost the money in gambling. That's right. They lost twenty million yen in a flash. Sano Yasuyoshi, also known as Aeon Clock, led the money to Tool o Tou to make the regalia of his precious king. But due to an unfortunate incident, Tool o Tou lost the money.

"I'm so sorry!" Demo bowed over and over again, hoping that he would be forgiven.

Ine launched a spinning back kick on to his face, sending him meters away. "Would your sorry make the wind regalia?!" She exclaimed. Her face was distorted. If the project is not completed, she will lose face to everyone. Ine doesn't want the kings and queens to be disappointed, especially a certain phoenix hair male. The pride of Tool o Tou is at stake. What will she do now?

"What's happening here?" A voice of a male echoed.

Ine turned her to where the voice came from, only to see the person she least wanted to see at the moment. Her face was flushed and she was sweating bullets. "S-Spitfire!" She managed to stutter as she called out his name. "W-well, uh..." She couldn't tell him. It was an embarrassment for her.

"I'm very sorry! I lost the money! Truly, I'm very sorry!" Demo bowed over and over again. He was in big trouble alright.

Spitfire raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow at the man. What was he talking about? Spitfire didn't knew. He had only arrived for about a minute ago. Heck, he didn't even knew what was the name of this guy who was right in front of him, who was acting like very pathetic idiot.

Demo noticed it so he explained the whole story. Of course, he was still on a bowing position as he stated what happened."My name is Demo, sir. I am the newly elected treasurer of Tool o Tou. My first mission was to take care of the money that was donated by the Sano Enterprises to buy the materials for Ikki-sama's regalia. I-I went to Gulaman Paradise in order to double the amount of money we had. I-I was winning and raised about half of the money. But I-I went ahead of myself thinking that my luck would go on forever and decided to gamble all of the money. In the end, I lost. I'm very sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Gulaman Paradise?" Spitfire chuckled.

Ine interjected. "It's the turf of the best gambler in Tokyo."

Spitfire nodded as he let the information sink into his mind. The name of the turf was familiar. It was the name of a place where most of his teammates hang out these days. It was a popular place, especially if you're up to gain some cash in a flash. It would be interesting to check the place out. Gulaman Paradise is located in his territory after all.

"Ine, I'll get it back for you." Spitfire said as he chuckled a little bit and put his hands inside his pockets.

Ine frowned. "Sorry for the trouble, Spitfire." She said as she led her arm.

"No problem."

It would be Spitfire's first time to actually visit a gambling facility. Seems interesting enough since his pals often talked about the place. But before he goes there and do his task, he had to ask a very important question.

"Hey, what's the name of the person who took the money?"

Demo looked slightly into Spitfire's blazing red eyes.

"Lucky G."

* * *

**Author's Afterword**

* * *

Quick prologue of how the story started! He-he. Gulaman Paradise, eh? To be honest, my naming ability is limited. I picked off the name while I was eating. So to all of you who knows what a Gulaman is, I bet you smiled when you read it. :D Actually, I got the idea of the story after watching the God of Gamblers while eating a sweetened Gulaman. So, there you have it!

What would happen to Genra now? Oh my god! I can't wait. Wait-I'm going to be the one to write the chapter. D:


	2. Sizzling S

**Author's Quick Note**

* * *

Aha! Chapter two. Finally! I am-I meant, We are getting some jelly moment today! My nose is bleeding just by imagining what happens here. Spitfire-sama! My body is ready... joke. Please, children, don't be like me. You will be labeled as a sick-o-pervert who is thinking of impure thoughts on someone who doesn't even exist. Yes, the sad reality.

-insert fangirl squeal-

6 pack, here I come!

* * *

**Roll The Dice**  
By Gywen Empress Of Sound

Chapter Two  
**Sizzling S**

* * *

Gulaman Paradise Entrance  
October 23  
2:33 am

* * *

Spitfire stared at the so called turf of the best gambler in Tokyo. Is this it? He asked to himself, thinking that he might have gone and took a wrong turn and ended up at a garbage site.

In front of him was shabby run-down shack. The shack was a saloon type structure. It had very old dusty wooden floors, walls and roofs. The doors were probably the ones you see in the cowboy shows; two swing type ancient-closet-like doors. On to of the shack's dusty and utterly ancient porch was a very old wooden sign; it says "Gulaman Paradise". The sign's text was blurry because of the rust and with the paint faded out. From an ordinary person's perspective, it would seem like an abandoned building filled with ghosts, dust and trash. But from a pro money maker's perspective, it is a haven where you can relax and earn some money quickly.

He shook his head and digress at the thought. He might as well checked the inside and see if he's right. Spitfire walked inside the shabby shack. As soon as he entered the facility, he quickly noticed the change of environment and ambiance. Outside was insanely disgusting and filthy but the inside was insanely extravagant and clean. Oh, people these days love the idea of deception.

He saw countless of lottery machines, poker tables and other gambling machines. Of course, the place was packed.

The place was interesting but nothing really grabbed his attention. He sighed with his eyebrows furrowed a little bit. Maybe he should just go home? He wasn't interested in making money for he had plenty of it already.

"Oh! Spitfire! I never thought I'd see you in a place like this!" A certain man exclaimed with a hint of excitement embedded in his tone.

Spitfire looked over to see his right hand grinning like an idiot. He closed his eyes for a bit and chuckled. "I never thought I'd be here as well."

Cokefire, co-leader of team Coca Fire, chuckled as well. Who knew that the great Flame King who was labeled as the classy and very conservative king would be seen in a public place of greed, pride and fornication? It completely surprised him. "So what brings you here?" He asked his King.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Huh? Like who?"

Spitfire recalled the name of the person. "Lucky G."

"What?! Don't tell me you want to gamble with the guy?!" Cokefire exclaimed loudly. People around them overheard their conversation and started to whisper things. Cokefire looked very worried and quickly placed his arm on Spitfire's shoulder and moved him closer to make their conversation a little bit private.

"Lucky G is the best gambler here. The guy never loses, man. I know you're a king and all shit but that's in the world of Air Trek! Lucky G is the god of gamblers man. He never loses. So forget your attempt and save yourself and your cash." Cokefire whispered like a Gatling gun who won't shut up. No one would blame him. He was just worried about his king.

Spitfire chuckled. A lot of female customers noticed how incredibly handsome and attractive he was so they began to blush. The Flame king was a ladies man after all. Cokefire noticed it. He couldn't help but feel a little bit envious.

"No. I was here because he owes Ine money."

"What? Thee Lucky G, owning someone money? That's crazy talk!"

"What's this commotion about, huh?!" An arrogant bouncer divided the crowd as if he was Moses separating the red sea in half. Although he was bald and was wearing the black suit and black shades he wasn't really Moses-like. He looked at Spitfire and Cokefire. His mouth twitched. A bunch of pretty boys doing shit in his turf? Unbelievable. Therefore, he started talking trash with the most handsome one, the Flame King. Little did he know that his choice was the worst decision of his life.

"Hey you, trash! What do you think you're doing here?"

One does not simply disrespect the King and gets away with it. Cokefire got pissed and grabbed the guy by his collar and lifted him up in the air with a face that states he could murder anyone at the moment. "You bastard, who do you think you're talking too huh?"

"Hah? Are ya threatening me? This is Lucky G's turf, you know. You won't get out here alive." The bald man sweat bullets as he tried to convince Cokefire to unhand him. His eyes wandered, calling the attention of his fellow bouncers. The other bouncers nodded and silently grabbed their weapons and began to surround Spitfire and Cokefire.

"Bastards! Kill them!" The bald guy shouted to his comrades. They acted as soon as the man shouted. But once they took their first step, burst of flames appeared out of nowhere. The Flame King sighed, he was purely annoyed with the whole situation. He was just there to get Ine's money back and hopefully get some entertainment along the way. This situation is not the form of entertainment that Spitfire had in mind.

"Enough."

Everyone was shocked, except for Cokefire who was still holding the bald guy. The man in front of them was the famous Flame King of the Stormriders. How come they didn't notice it before? The man was feared by all. Non-riders like themselves knew that they where no match for a Stormrider, especially if the opponent is king class. The bald guy shook in fear, he was frightened for his life. No one dared to help him. He was abandoned by his comrades. No sane person dare to help him. To be up against the King of the whole region is just totally insane.

"Someone get a fire extinguisher! The floor is burning!"

Baldy chocked his saliva. He could see his life flashing before his eyes.

"Tell me where I could find this Lucky G and I'll spare your lives."

* * *

Gulaman Paradise Basement  
October 23  
3:00 am

* * *

A loud rampage of knock combo'ed Genra's door.

"Lucky-sama!"

Genra groaned as she sunk her head deeper on the pillow and tossed around for a bit. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, sheesh. Let the girl get some rest. Genra thought to herself tiredly. She ignored the knocks. But it didn't stop, which pissed her off completely. She got out of the couch, where she was taking her beauty sleep, half asleep with only her T-shirt on. Yes, with only her T-shirt on. No undergarments or whatsoever. It was Genra's habit of sleeping. She states that it was uncomfortable to wear undergarment in bed, so she doesn't wear any.

Since Genra was half asleep, she forgot the fact that she doesn't wear any bra nor panties at all under her T-shirt. Oblivious with that fact, she opened the door grumpily. "What the hell do you want?!" As soon as she shouted, she saw a fire haired man staring at her with an amused face.

"I'm very sorry, Lucky-sama." The bald guy deeply bowed.

What in heavens name was happening here? She thought to herself.

* * *

Gulaman Paradise President's Room  
October 23  
3:30 am

* * *

Genra couldn't help but feel so awkward and so embarrassed. She tried to cover her breast using a pillow as a shield as she fidgeted the hem of the shirt she was wearing. She asked herself why was she not wearing any undergarment at night. Her face was as red as a tomato. Her heart was beating so fast. What do these guys want with her in 3 o'clock in the morning?

Spitfire eyed at the girl. She had a long cascade of black hair, flawless pale ivory skin, deep black orbs and a perfectly curved body. He noticed the girl was uncomfortable with their presence. He knew the reason why. There was actually a person who doesn't wear any undergarments when sleeping, he chuckled at the thought. Knowing this, he seemed to be a little bit aroused.

"Um, what do you want?" Genra finally broke the silence as she asked him with a half embarrassed and a half pissed tone.

Spitfire's lips curled up. Maybe he was going to get his entertainment after all.

Genra was too uncomfortable with the situation. She noticed how Spitfire looked at her. His gazes totally sent butterflies to her stomach. "Look if you need money, I'll give it to you right away. Just leave or I'll call the police."

The Flame King chuckled at her threat. She didn't know who and how powerful he was. Team Coca Fire already barricaded the outside of the vicinity. No one could get in or out. The police would just scram if they knew who they were dealing with.

"How much do you want?" Genra kept on talking even though the flame haired guy wouldn't talk. Spitfire on the other hand averted his eyes to Cokefire and gave a message to get out of the room and watch over the door. Cokefire nodded and obeyed his king. He left the room and guarded the door so no one could enter and disturb his king. Genra noticed this and started to be worried. What's going on? She thought to herself.

Spitfire smirked mischievously as he stood up from where he was sitting and started to drew closer to Genra. His eyes had this 'spark'. Genra read the signs. She was going to be violated. She started to move away though she was looking at Spitfire straight in the eye. His eyes were hypnotic that she was drowned by it. The next thing she knew, she saw pinned down at the couch, with him on top of her. Their eyes were still locked on one another.

Genra could feel the heat of Spitfire's breath. His face was inches away from hers. But the distance kept on getting lesser and lesser. Genra couldn't handle it anymore and she held the pillow she was hugging up to her face, make it act as her shield. Spitfire chuckled at her childish behavior and grabbed the pillow forcefully and threw it away. Genra breathed hard as she tried to cover her face and her body using her arms but was not allowed by Spitfire; her arms where held on top of her head, pinned by his right hand.

Spitfire's face was so close to hers that they were about to kiss. But much to her dismay his lips swiftly just passed by hers. Spitfire's soft lips trailed onto her neck and made soft light kisses with it. Genra was a bit ticklish so she nudged a bit. She could feel Spitfire smirking from her reaction which made her blush even more. As Spitfire was kissing her neck, his free hand switched with his right hand; his right hand slowly made its way inside her shirt. Spitfire looked at Genra's eyes once more as his hand halted for a moment.

"N-no..." Genra managed to utter.

He thought the sound of her voice was quite seductive. But she was declining him. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop. She set his hormones on fire, it was her responsibility to take of it by giving him pleasure. Spitfire smirked as he lets go of her arms and used his left hand to slightly hold her chin up.

"Please st-" Genra was cut off when Spitfire's lips was on top of hers. They shared a passionate kiss which made Genra's mind go blank. His soft moistened lips played with hers; not too long, his tongue made its way inside her mouth and search for its prey.

"Mmph!" Genra unconsciously enveloped Spitfire's neck with her arms, causing it to deepen the kiss. Spitfire smiled as he continued his business; his right hand continued its mission. He cupped her breast and made a soft gesture. Genra stiffened for a bit. Spitfire continued for a good long amount of time.

When their passionate kiss ended, both were out of breath. Genra couldn't take it anymore. But Spitfire wasn't done. He went back to her neck again, and this time he embedded a mark as he fondled her breasts and continued to touch her in various parts.

"Ah... ah!"

Cokefire could hear the noise loud and clear. He smiled and chuckled for a bit.

Since when was the last time Spitfire got laid?

* * *

**Author's Afterword**

* * *

Spitfire-sama! My body is ready! Take me instead! :D Oh my god, this made me sweat. I hope whoever read this enjoyed the chapter. I had to get a few tips from my lemon master with this. Um, Spitfire maybe a bit OOC here. Usually he's not the type to do this thing. But nevertheless, I did say that this fic is purely made to satisfy myself. And I am satisfied! I hope the readers are too.

Long chapter ends. What will happen in the next chapter?! I can't wait.


	3. Lingering T

**Author's Quick Note**

* * *

Wah! It's chapter three already? But I'm running out of ideas lately?! Joke. I guess my brain is still stuck at what I wrote in chapter two. It won't go away. Gah. So here I am writing chapter three with only of minimal ideas. But I guess it turned out better than what I at least had expected. I have to make some character development here. Simca-chan seems to be very naughty about certain things so, I'll make her be part of my plan.

Spitfire-sama~!

* * *

**Roll The Dice**  
By Gywen Empress Of Sound

Chapter Three  
**Lingering T**

* * *

St. Ishiyama High  
October 31  
12:01 pm

* * *

Genra walked gallantly at the hallway of the school. Her long cascade of black hair gracefully flowed into the air as she took a step forward. Her black colored eyes darted at every person who were gazing at her. She closed her eyes and clicked the tip of her tongue as she continued to walk. How typical. She thought. Girls looked at her with envy and disgust. Boys looked at her with eyes full of lust. The staff looked at her with eyes filled with disappointment and hatred. Masamune Genra, age 17, is the best gambler in Tokyo. A student who gambles outside of school, doesn't attend class, and possibly slept with countless of men is attending their school. Who wouldn't have mixed feelings upon seeing her?

She sighed. She wondered why she even bothered going to school. What was wrong with her these days? Was it because of the incident that happened a week ago? Genra shook her head and blushed at the thought. Why couldn't she get it out of her mind? She strode past everyone and quickly head towards the school's rooftop.

"Moh!" She shouted as soon as she was on the rooftop. She angrily ruffled her hair. Genra was getting pissed at herself. But she couldn't help it. Flashbacks just kept on going on and on in her head.

Genra remembered everything. His smooth and perfectly carved face. His illuminated and tantalizing red eyes. She gulped her saliva hard as she tried to remember every detail of him. His soft and luscious lips. His naughty tongue. His intoxicating addictive scent. She touched her neck, remembering the mark he left. Then her hand slowly landed landed on her chest that he fondled so much. She clenched her fist. Every trace of him was still lingering on her.

"Gen-ra-chan!" A high and loud getting snapped Genra out of her thought.

"Ah!" Genra yelped as her heart pounded.

"You scared me, Bisuke!" Genra said as she turned to the person she was talking to. Bisuke Farram, the daughter of a wealthy capitalist, crossed her arms and pouted. Genra's eyebrows furrowed as she saw her best friend's expression. What's her problem? She asked herself.

"Sorry." Bisuke said as she didn't look at Genra for a moment.

Ah, she's sulking. Genra thought.

Bisuke faked a cough, looked at her Genra in the eye and spoke. "I've been looking for you, you know. It's been a week already ever since you called me! Didn't you tell me you have a cheque you want to cash in? Don't tell me you forgot?!"

"Oh right!" Genra remembered that she won twenty million yen last week. She unbuttoned two buttons of her blouse as she tried to get the cheque. Every time she wins a great sum of cash, Bisuke is always the one who cash it in the bank. Genra doesn't trust any other bank besides the company that Bisuke's father runs. Genra continued to look for her cheque. But something wasn't right, she couldn't find it. Where the hell is it?

Bisuke narrowed her eyes. Genra wasn't like this. When it comes to money, she's always attentive. It was impossible for her to lose a great amount of cash. Did something happen last week that Genra didn't tell her? Bisuke was getting suspicious.

"Oh my god!" Genra exclaimed as her eyes widened.

She remembered everything.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The man continued to touch her sensually. She couldn't do anything but to moan. He was like an incubus; every touch that he made sucked her energy away. But in some weird sense, even if the stranger was violating her, it felt right. The pleasure he gave her was very nice. It felt great. Her body agreed. It felt so good that she didn't want him to stop. But unfortunately, he did.

Spitfire stopped when he heard banging noises outside the door. He looked a bit pissed at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but the Windstorm is here!" Cokefire frantically shouted on the other side.

Spitfire sighed. Just when he was about to enter her sanctuary core, they just had to come and ruin everything. He ruffled his head as he looked back to the girl he was supposed to make love with. She was looking at him with those eyes unsatisfied eyes. He chuckled. He, himself, was unsatisfied. But unfortunately, he had to stop or else the Windstorm would appear and he would have to deal with the after mess. He wouldn't want such a troublesome thing to happen.

Spitfire leaned towards her as if he was going to kiss her. He looked at her straight in the eye. Genra could feel the heat of his breath. She looked at him as well, unconsciously her eyes was saying that she wanted him to kiss her. Spitfire noticed that. He moved his lips closer to her. Closer and closer until their lips were just a hair thin away. But then Spitfire stopped. He chuckled at Genra's disappointed face. He was just teasing her. Spitfire kissed her neck once more and got off of her. He brushed his hair with his hand and smiled.

"Sorry milady but we ought to continue this some other time."

He walked towards the door and turned the knob.

"I had a good time." Spitfire said as he gestured a goodbye. He raised his hand, made a quick salute and left.

In between his index and middle finger was a folded thin white paper. It was the cheque that Genra won over.

* * *

St. Ishiyama High Rooftop  
October 31  
12:24

* * *

"H-he, he took it." Genra mumbled to herself. She couldn't believe it. It's been a week already and she was only aware of it now? Twenty million yen just passed by and she didn't even know it was gone up until now. If it wasn't for Bisuke, she would've totally forgot it. What would she do now? If she tells Bisuke the whole story, all hell would break loose.

"Genra?" Bisuke called out to her.

"It's nothing. I-I lost the cheque. I forgot where I placed it." Genra lied. She had to. Hopefully Bisuke wouldn't realize. She thought to herself.

"You're acting every weird, Genra. You're not like this. Did something happen that you're not telling me?" As expected, Bisuke caught the scent of the situation. Genra and Bisuke were partners for a very long time. She knew that Genra wouldn't lose something that of high value. She couldn't afford to.

Genra shook her head in denial. "Nothing happened."

Bisuke looked at her with skeptical eyes. But then, Bisuke sighed and let the topic slide. She also knew that Genra was stubborn; pressing the truth out of her would be so troublesome. Besides, Genra looked like she's not going to be telling the truth to Bisuke anytime soon. It was better off not knowing what happened, instead of pushing Genra which might led to damaging their friendship. Bisuke wouldn't want that. But she warned Genra about something.

"Don't forget our pact, Genra. Do not forget."

Both of their faces turned dark. They both remembered something that left a scar in their hearts. A scar that is so deep that it would never heal. Their dark past remains to be in the abyss, haunting them, tormenting them mentally. It was something that led them to where they stand right now.

"I know, Bisuke. I know."

After a couple of minutes, everything went back to normal. Bisuke was hyper again. They acted as if nothing happened. Both did not pressed the topic any longer. Bisuke giggled and stared at Genra for a bit. She scanned the appearance of her friend from top to bottom. Bisuke hummed as she bit her index finger and thought of something. The situation was getting awkward so she had to say something.

"Genra, isn't it about time you visit a salon?"

Genra grew conscious of her hair. She touched strands of her hair. Was her hair getting that long? She rubbed the tips of her hair with her fingers. It has been four years since she ever visited a salon. Bisuke knew that Genra doesn't like spending money on herself. She clasped her hands together, making Genra look at her with a confused expression.

"How bout I take you to the place where I get my hair done? My treat!" Bisuke chirped.

Genra thought for a moment. Even thought she had a lot of money, she didn't spend a single thing for herself. Of course, omitting the hygiene supplies, food, shelter expense and all. Maybe it was about time to pamper herself a bit. It wouldn't hurt to enjoy the money she earned. Maybe she could even try getting a very stylish hair cut that was featured in a famous magazine.

"Sure!"

* * *

Big Bird, Headquarters of Genesis  
October 31  
8:02 pm

* * *

Spitfire sighed as he sat at a corner with his chin rested on the palm of his hand. He couldn't help but feel disappointed about what happened last week. He was so close. He sighed once more. He couldn't forget every single detail of her. Her exquisitely beautiful face. Her black eyes that drowned him to addiction. Her soft and smooth lips. Her sweet scent. Spitfire could remember everything. He warmth was still lingering on every part of him. He wanted more from her.

Simca the Swallow looked at her comrade with a confused face. "Why is Spitfire acting like a love struck high schooler?"

"Ah, let him be, Simca-sama. He's just disappointed at what happened a week ago." Cokefire explained briefly to the Migratory Bird as he scratched the back of his head. As soon as Spitfire noticed that, he darted his eyes fiercely at Cokefire, seemingly very pissed. Cokefire sighed. Well, it was his fault that whatever was Spitfire was doing inside that room that night was interrupted. But he had to do it or else they'd be in big trouble.

Simca grew interest at what Cokefire had just said. "What happened a week ago?" She sang her question.

"U-um, well uh, he uh." Cokefire didn't know how to explain what happened. It was too difficult to say it since Spitfire was emitting the king aura that Cokefire could barely breath. He knew that he wasn't allowed to talk about it.

"Enough Simca." Spitfire sighed once more. Now that the Migratory Bird knew, things would be troublesome. He knew that Simca was the gossip girl. She would literally make him spill the beans. He couldn't hide anything from her.

Simca giggled. It was the first time Spitfire acted this way. What could have happened while she was away? An idea popped into her head. She smirked and blurted her thoughts out. "Spitfire, could it be?"

"What are you talking about, Simca?"

"Spitfire-chan is having girl problems!" Simca chirped teasingly.

Spitfire didn't answer. Women's intuition. What a frightening power. He mentally noted to himself.

"Ne, my hair is getting long. Karasu-kun likes it short. Would you cut it for me?" Simca said as she rubbed the tip of her hair. "And then we could talk your woman! What is she like? Ne, tell me. Don't be stingy!" She pouted for a while and then giggled after. It was so fun teasing Spitfire for she never had the chance to make fun of him. He was always wear this stoic expression on his face and he rarely show any emotion at all. But now that she have the chance, she'll make the best out of it.

That night Spitfire didn't say anything. He just face palmed and sighed for the rest of the evening.

It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Afterword**

* * *

Hm, just like what I did in chapter one. I just set up the stage for the next chapter. I added a few hints that can give you guys an idea on what would happen next in the further chapters. Although I did say that this would be just a fangirl-squeal-dom fic, but hell, I going to make the best out of it. About the salon thing, I remembered that Spitfire was a hairstylist. Haha. I found it hilarious at first. But now that my hair is getting longer and messier, I wish that Spitfire would be my hairdresser and touch my hair with his slender manly fingers. Ah~!

Long chapter end.

Things just keeps getting closer and closer to my goal ending!


End file.
